In year two of the HSREP, we propose to develop and offer training in human subjects protection as part of the process of implementing new Standard Operating Procedures in the conduct of human subjects research. This training will be offered across the spectrum of faculty, staff and students at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. It will include those whose research is primarily biomedical in orientation and those whose research is behavioral or social in methodology and substance. It will include a special emphasis on implementing more standardized procedures in obtaining informed consent and will be an important component of a major reorganization of our human subjects protection program, designed to facilitate best practices across the entire university. We intend to share this training with colleges and universities throughout North Carolina, especially with the other 15 constituent institutions that make up the public University of North Carolina System and with private Historically Black Colleges and Universities in the state.